


[ART] Local Fauna

by CorpseBrigadier



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen, What characters would look like as Animal Crossing characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 07:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23847460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/pseuds/CorpseBrigadier
Summary: Gau says hello to a new neighbor.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14
Collections: Minigame: Round 1





	[ART] Local Fauna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chacusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacusha/gifts).



> The cutest animal with which one can interact, I've been assured.

**Author's Note:**

> See my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorpseBrigadier/profile) for notes on remixes, podfic, derivative works, and constructive criticism.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Should you own _Animal Crossing: New Horizons_ , check out Item Code MO-K7MV-03WV-045X for some stylish additional Gau content.


End file.
